


外国の友人に

by nukiiii



Category: 227 - Fandom, 325 - Fandom, AO3 Tags, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: 325, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Event 227 - Freeform, Other, lofter - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukiiii/pseuds/nukiiii
Summary: A O 3、LOFTER、肖戦について読んでくれてありがとうございます。
Kudos: 11





	外国の友人に

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ソース](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610432) by 三途川畔. 



私たちは、AO3の中国ユーザーとして、2020年2月27日以降、AO3が標的になり、中傷され、フレーム化されているのを目撃しています。検閲、そしてAO3が全国的に阻止された結果につながる。

意図的な報告は、コスチュームドラマTbe Untamedで主演されている有名人のXiaoZhanの狂信者によって行われたことが確認できます。また、AO3に対する陰謀は、継続的にAO3をあざけり、OTWcommsの公式のWeiboアカウントを口頭で攻撃し、AO3ユーザーを騙し、作成の自由を求める声を掲げていたXiaoのフォロワーによるものであることも確認できます。したがって、私たちは自分自身をシャオ・ザンのファンの報告イベントの犠牲者と見なします。

私たちはここに主張します：これまで、これまでにこの攻撃の犠牲者がAO3に攻撃されたという証拠も、そうする意図もないことを確認しました。

私たちは損失を嘆きます-AO3の損失ではなく、自分自身の損失、

ユートピアへのアクセス私たちは悪化しています-AO3ユーザーだけでなく、幅広い人々、執筆、描画、撮影、編集をする人々、愛する作品やプラットフォームが報告され、シャットダウンされることを恐れている人々ファンはAO3にやった。 Xiao Zhanファンを非難します

検閲システムの利点だけでなく、その後も継続的な悪意のある行為のため。

私たちは誰でもありません。

私たちは誰にでもなり得ます。

私たちは皆の中にいます。

XIAOZHANイベントの犠牲者です。

XiaoZhanイベントの犠牲者と一緒に立ちます

Lofter ID：Nuki！！就是某璃的云鹤吖


End file.
